


Baby it's 3:00 AM

by Harukyuties



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, JaeDo, M/M, POV Alternating, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, dojae, soft, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukyuties/pseuds/Harukyuties
Summary: It’s 3:00 am and Doyoung is putting up with an emo Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Baby it's 3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dojae deprived and I love soft dojae so I tried to deliver some :)
> 
> \- English is not my first language  
> \- Sorry if there are grammar mistakes

Jaehyun heard the glass door to the balcony opened. He didn’t bother to take a look at who it was because he knew it was _him_. He just smiled slightly at himself, looking into the night sky, awaiting to receive a back hug from the person that just stepped foot onto the balcony just like every other day.

“Why are you still up?” Jaehyun placed his hands on top of the hands that were wrapped around his waist as he sighed at the contact. He loves it, he loves it when Doyoung back hugged him, spooning him from behind even though he’s slightly taller than the older.

“I could ask you the same.” Doyoung chuckled slightly, rubbing his cheeks against Jaehyun’s broad shoulder, sighing in content as he took in Jaehyun’s sweatshirt fragrance. It’s jasmine, their favourite scent.

“Well, I’m awake because of you.” 

“Because of me?” Doyoung raised his eyebrows, amused. 

“Had you on my mind. It’s not the first time we’ve gone through this, hyung.” Jaehyun turns around, facing Doyoung now with his eyes crinkle when he smiles, dimples showing. He places his arm on Doyoung’s waist and tightens his hold on the older.

“Yes, it’s not the first time. What is it about this time?” Doyoung smiles lovingly as he stares into Jaehyun's eyes.

He loves it. He loves it when Jaehyun reminisces about the past because every time the younger one does so, he would be so passionate about it and it makes Doyoung feel warm. Jaehyun’s eyes would also sparkle when he does so and Doyoung would get lost in it but he doesn’t mind it because no matter how lost he is in Jaehyun’s galaxy eyes, he would always return back to reality with Jaehyun holding onto him tightly and looking at him softly like Doyoung is the most fragile masterpiece.

“Remember our first meeting?”

“Of course, how could I forget the person that made me late to class for the first time?” 

“Hey! I’m not the only one at fault, okay.” Jaehyun whined, tickling Doyoung’s side for what he said.

“Ah! I’m sorry, stop! It tickles.” Doyoung’s laugh resonates through the night, becoming Jaehyun’s favourite sound for the night. 

Jaehyun stops when Doyoung hits him on the chest lightly. Returning to their previous position as they place their arms on each other’s waist, but this time with Doyoung leaning his head on the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, none of them talked, just enjoying the calm silent night. 

✨

  
  


Jaehyun is not a sentimental person. He is not one to reminisce about the past and be emo over it. Rather, he is an optimistic person. His bubbly personality and positive outlook of life had allowed him to be admired by lots of people, from the range of his friends, classmates, roommates and even teachers. 

But when your boyfriend is Kim Doyoung, it is expected for someone to reminisce about the past and be emo over it and Jaehyun is the prime example of that ‘someone’.

Kim Doyoung. The person that everyone is afraid of in university because of his cold appearance and the person that everyone envies because of his background. Everyone thinks that he’s stuck up just because he comes from a well-off family, has a famous brother who is an actor, is the student council president and ace his academics with flying colours. Everyone except for Jaehyun. 

Yes, Jaehyun did think Doyoung looked cold and unapproachable but he did not fear nor envy nor thinks the older is stuck up. Jaehyun thought he saw a human bunny when he first ran into Doyoung at the university library. A cute angry bunny at that. 

Doyoung was rushing, he was speed walking out of the library with stacks of books in his left hand and the right hand holding onto his backpack that was slung on his shoulder when he bumped into Jaehyun. The frown on Doyoung’s face deepens when the books fall onto the ground. He did not waste any time in apologizing, instead, he immediately bends down to pick up his books or he will be late to class. Doyoung did not spare a glance at Jaehyun and began to leave when the latter spoke up.

“Hey! You forgot this.” 

Doyoung pondered if he should just leave and go to class and be on time like a good student he is or turn around, taking back what he dropped and be late to class.

Sighing, Doyoung turned around and speed-walked towards Jaehyun. He quickly snatched what was in Jaehyun’s hold which turned out to be his student id and mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ since he didn’t want to come off as a rude person. 

“What did you say?” Jaehyun should probably listen to his friends and get his ear cleaned because he didn’t hear clearly what Doyoung just said.

“I said thank you.” Doyoung repeats louder with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Doyoung is not one to jump into conclusion but given his reputation in university, he couldn’t help it. He knew what people think of him. He knew that he was known as the ‘cold stuck up dude’ on campus and he didn’t mind it. Yes, he did not like it but what can he do about it? It’s his life and he can live it how he wants. Why do people like to judge others, like what is the benefit of it?

So when the stranger in front of him said he did not hear clearly, Doyoung automatically assumed it was because the stranger was surprised to hear a ‘thank you’ coming out of the ‘cold stuck up dude’ mouth, therefore, asked Doyoung to repeat it.

“Hey, relax there. You look like an angry bunny now.” Jaehyun brings Doyoung back to reality when the former chuckles and reaches out to ease out Doyoung’s frowning eyebrows. 

Doyoung was shocked and stood frozen on his spot. No one ever dares to breathe in his direction, okay maybe it's a bit exaggerated but yes, no one dares to approach him or even worse touch him. 

“What are you doing?” Doyoung managed to blurt out in the midst of his brain not functioning as he swatted Jaehyun’s hand away from his face. He still couldn’t grasp on what just happened.

“If you keep frowning, your eyebrows will stay in that shape forever and you won’t look pretty anymore.” Jaehyun said instead of answering Doyoung’s question.

Doyoung was even more shocked at what Jaehyun just said. 

‘Did he just flirt with me?’

‘Did he just call me pretty?’ 

Many thoughts are going through his brain, making him space out again. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Doyoung but I gotta get going, the bell rang 5 minutes ago.” Jaehyun did not forget to wink at the older when he turned to leave.

Well fuck, he is late to class, for the first time. All because of Jeong Jaehyun. As Doyoung watches Jaehyun’s figure disappear into the classroom, he couldn’t deny that Jaehyun looks good and has good body physique. He looked built like a Greek god with a defined jaw, smooth skin, rosy cheeks, and dimples. Fucking dimples.

Doyoung is one weak man for dimples. 

  
  


✨

  
  


“You were so starstruck by me.” Jaehyun teases.

“What do you mean?” Doyoung pretended he did not know what the younger was saying, head still buried at the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“I saw you. You were still standing there when I left.” Jaehyun chuckles, his right hand brushing through the older’s dark brown locks. 

“Ah, you caught me.” Doyoung mumbled, nuzzling his nose on Jaehyun’s neck, taking in the jasmine scent from his sweatshirt and the slight lilac scent from the perfume Jaehyun uses.

“I caught you. And you fall into my embrace without even noticing.” 

Doyoung could not deny what Jaehyun said. He did fall into Jaehyun’s embrace. He fell for the boy hard, but he was not afraid because no matter how hard he fell, Jaehyun was there to catch him. Jaehyun’s embrace is always and will always be open for Doyoung and he doesn't mind if he keeps falling every day.

It was not an easy fall, Doyoung could say that much. Reality does hit sometimes and Doyoung needs to accept the truth. He is far different from the others. The first fall was scary, he would admit. He was falling and no one was there. Just as he is ready to accept the hard fall, he feels something soft under him. Jaehyun was under him. Jaehyun was there. He was there to catch Doyoung and the first fall doesn’t seem scary anymore.

“Jaehyun, can you sing a song for me?” Doyoung requested, slightly looking up to stare at Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun just nodded, hands coming to Doyoung’s fringe to pick apart some of the hair that covers the older eyes.

Basking in each other's embrace, surrounded by the peaceful and calming night, Jaehyun starts singing. It was the most beautiful voice Doyoung has ever heard. He knew the younger could sing, but he was still amazed every time he heard it, just like the first time he heard the younger’s singing. Jaehyun’s voice is like a lullaby to Doyoung and he was starting to fall asleep when Jaehyun stopped singing.

“Baby, it’s almost 4:00 am. Let’s go to sleep yeah? We have a big day tomorrow.” Jaehyun softly caressed Doyoung’s cheeks, looking down at the older with soft adoring eyes.

“Yeah, we should. Can’t look like a zombie on our wedding day, right?” Doyoung yawned then showed Jaehyun his famous gummy smile. The gummy smile that made Jaehyun fall hard for the older. 

  
  


✨

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/Haru_kyuties  
> twt: https://twitter.com/haru_kyuties?s=09


End file.
